Tile roofs utilize elongate battens to position and retain individual tiles in parallel rows. The battens typically are rectangularly cross-sectioned wood elements that extend in parallel, spaced-apart, horizontal rows across the surface of the roof. The tiles have tabs at their upper ends that fit over the battens, and they are secured to the battens by nails.
The majority of the time this procedure works well to orient the tiles in straight, level rows. However, where two roof sections intersect or a roof section intersects a wall, a flashing is installed to prevent water from seeping into the intersection between the roof sections or between the roof section and wall. The flashing extends along the intersection from the peak of the roof to its edge so that any water which reaches the flashing flows along the flashing and off the edge of the roof. With two intersecting roof sections one portion of the flashing overlies the edge of each roof section. When a roof section intersects a wall, one portion of the flashing overlies the edge of the roof and the other portion extends up the wall. In both cases the portion that overlies the roof has a crimped edge in order to form a channel to prevent water from flowing off the edge of the flashing and then seeping back under it where it would reach the intersection.
With many types of roofing material, such as composition roofing, the roofing material does not extend over the entire extent of the flashings and the uncovered portions of the flashings serve as channels for water. However, with tile roofing it is aesthetically desirable that the tiles completely cover the flashings, and this creates a problem. If the battens extend over the flashings they create dams which prevents water from flowing down the flashings and leakage is likely to occur. In addition, the weight of the tiles and battens can flatten the crimps at the edges of the flashings and water will escape from the flashings. If the battens do not extend across the flashings there is nothing to hold the tiles and they will not remain in straight rows. In addition, if not supported by battens the tiles will drop onto the flashings and create dams. Also, placing the upper edges of the tiles over the battens raises them slightly and unsupported tiles will be lower than supported tiles.
The subject invention overcomes the foregoing problems by providing a batten extender having a support element that supports the tiles and engages the tabs in the same manner as the batten, but does not block the flashing or contact the crimp along its edge. This is accomplished with a thin plate having approximately the same width as the batten and a length that is greater than the width of the flashing that will be covered. One end of the plate comprises the support element and the other end comprises an attachment element that overlies the extremity of the batten that is being extended. Legs depending from the support element cause the plate to remain parallel with the roof when the attachment element is placed on the batten. Side flaps, that extend from the attachment element, fit adjacent the sides of the batten and align the plate longitudinally with the batten. The batten extender is attached to the batten by driving nails through the attachment element and into the batten.
In a preferred embodiment the support element extends beyond the legs permitting it to be trimmed to the proper length before installation. Preferably, the entire batten extender is integrally formed from a soft plastic that nails can be driven through to facilitate its installation.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the subject invention to provide a batten extender that supports and engages roofing tiles extending across a flashing in the same manner as a batten, without obstructing flow along the flashing.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such a batten extender that does not contact the crimped edge of the flashing.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide such a batten extender that can easily be trimmed upon installation to fit different flashing widths.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.